This invention relates to a test device, process for making the test device, and method for using the test device to detect imitation gold.
Imitation gold has traditionally been identified by its solubility in concentrated nitric acid. The liquidity and corrosivity of nitric acid solutions has precluded its use in a pocket portable gold test kit.
It has been mentioned in the literature that free metals in a non-metallic mixture may quickly be identified by contact with aqueous phosphomolybdic acid, the free metal reducing the yellow complex molybdic acid to "molybdenum blue." Reference is directed to Feigl, F., Spot Tests in Inorganic Analysis, Fifth Edition, Elsevier Publishing Co., pp 361-362, 475 (1958). The Inventor has discovered that gold, however, does not reduce the complex molybdic acid.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to detect imitation gold rather than true gold, by utilizing the color change of a complex molybdic acid in a test composition.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel solid test device incorporating the test composition to detect imitation gold safely and rapidly.
Another object of this invention is to provide for preparing a safe, solid test device and a method of using this device to rapidly detect imitation gold.
Additional objects of this invention will become evident from the following disclosure.